


Call For Me

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, D/s, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/123019177490/hey-milli-janie-here-my-request-dom-cas-and">thebadwolfgoddess asked</a>: My request. Dom!Cas and sub!reader in which Cas is authoritative and protective but also loving and caring to the reader while the reader struggles through a tough situation of some kind.</p><p>*</p><p>As your Dom, Castiel cares deeply for you. When you walk out on a case, Castiel knows what he needs to do to get your head back in the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/gifts).



In a tiny corner of the house had been a book of no real note. At least, it had been of no real significance to Castiel, Dean or Sam, but for you it had been a painful shove into a host of memories that you did not need to be reacquainted with that day. Memories you had been trying to ignore for the past few days and had managed not to dwell upon. Until then.

It had just been a book, nothing special, just a copy of Catch 22, but at the sight of it you’d left the haunted house and gone and sat in the Impala. Rather than think, you’d done your utmost to keep your mind blank, to be unfeeling, unflinching.

That’s how Castiel and the guys found you once they’d finally uncovered something to burn. And that’s how you remained until Castiel steered you into the motel room you were sharing with him. No words were spoken to get you out of the Impala, just Cas putting his left hand on your right shoulder in a certain way, the pressure measured and calm, and it was enough to bring you out of yourself to get you moving. The guys had tried to ask you what was up, but Castiel had silenced them with a glare. What Castiel and you had, specifically, was just between the two of you.

Taking a few steps into the modestly decorated motel room with its unused kitchen, you waited for Castiel to close the door behind you and lock it. Hearing the chain slide across the door, you kept your thoughts to a minimum, your body taut and straight. But you refused to listen to your own flesh and what it was telling you. Ignored the warnings that had been sounding since the house.

Castiel stepped in front of you, standing an arm’s length away. The angel’s bright blue eyes studied you, appraising every single cell of your being, considering how best to proceed. Castiel ascertained that you needed many different things, but which to prioritize? You were hungry. Your hair was lank across your skull. You were stressed and sad. But then there was a knotting in your stomach and a certain hitch to your breath that Castiel could sense - these he recognised as anticipation.

“Y/N, look at me,” Castiel’s voice rumbled. You looked at him, your face blank, but you gave Castiel your full attention. “You are to take a shower. Wash you hair with the honey scented shampoo and conditioner. Once you have finished rinsing your hair, you are to soap yourself up with the lemon soap and then rinse it off. You are to spend only five minutes in the shower and you are to focus on the smell of what you are using.

“And once you’re done in the shower: call for me.”

A series of orders. A time limit. It was all doable. “Of course,” you answered Cas, the words thick in your mouth, your vocal cords unused for so long.

Making your way into the bathroom, you kept repeating Castiel’s instructions in your head, knowing that your five minutes would only start once he heard the water running. But you couldn’t take too long getting into the shower, so you undressed quickly before turning the water on. Leaving a minimal amount of time for it to warm up, you got in the shower and under the lukewarm water began to dampen your hair.

Once you started lathering in the shampoo, you focused on the honey scents emanating from it, zoning in on their sweetness, while being half-aware of the time you had left. The shampoo was rinsed out almost as quickly as it had been applied, the conditioner swiftly following it. Leaving the conditioner in for as brief a period as you could, you continued to concentrate on the now very intense odour of honey that was wafting around you, carried by the steam rising out of the shower.

Hair done, you grabbed the lemon soap and swiftly worked up a lather all over yourself, the citrus zing of creamy lemon drawing your focus alongside the honey. You were almost out of time when you began to rinse the soap from your body, but you did a thorough job knowing that Cas would disapprove otherwise.

Just as your five minutes were up, you stopped the shower. “Castiel!” You called out, stepping out of the shower on to the cool bathroom tiles. The door opened and Cas walked in, his trenchcoat gone, an open, white fluffy towel in his hands.

Castiel opened his arms and held the towel out for you to be wrapped up in it. “Come here,” he said in a low, calm voice. You obeyed and took the few short steps towards him, before he wrapped the towel around you, cocooning you in its softness, from your head down to your thighs.

Looking you over as you stood there, Castiel could already see a slight change in you. Your eyes were a little brighter, but he knew that it would take more than a shower to help you.

“Well done,” Cas said, as he leaned in to your cocoon and kissed you lightly on your right cheek. You didn’t move.

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“May I have a separate towel for my hair?”

“Of course.”

Letting you pull the towel down to your shoulders, Castiel helped you wrap another towel around your still soaking hair. Carefully, he helped towel you off, his focus on you drawing a further note of tension out of your body, keeping the pain of the memories at bay just that notch more.

Dried off and towelless, Castiel led you back into the motel room, the heating on, the curtains all closed and the odour of fresh, warm pizza hit your nostrils. Sauce, pepperoni... Your stomach rumbled and you knew Cas heard it. There were clean clothes laid out for you on the bed, some jogging bottoms, a t-shirt, warm socks and panties.

“Get dressed and then we will eat.” Castiel sat down beside the pizza, his chair angled towards the bed.

Your hair was still damp, but no longer dripping. Stepping beside the bed, you pulled on the items of clothing one-by-one, glad that Castiel had picked everything for you. The clothes felt softer than usual and the socks - they felt so good on your feet. Dressed, you sat opposite Castiel.

“Good,” said Castiel, popping the box open, he smiled and handed you your first slice with a napkin. “Here.” He opened a bottle of water for you and set it down beside you.

And even though he did not have to eat, Cas picked up a slice, to make it all feel normal and took a bite the same time as you did. He kept a close eye on you, as you worked your way through several slices. Castiel knew that sometimes, when you were really hungry, you could overdo it and he didn’t want the day to end in you making friends with the toilet.

While you finished your third slice, Castiel closed the box, with its remaining slices. He picked up a napkin, leaned over and wiped the sauce away from your mouth. Standing up, Castiel, picked up the box and put it in the refrigerator. You weren’t sure what was going to happen next.

“Better?” Castiel asked, looking at you from the middle of the room. But he already knew what your answer would be, could see the life that had come back into your eyes. Not that you were fully there yet, but he was pleased with the progress you had made.

“Much,” you answered, your stomach comfortably full. Castiel flashed you a smile.

Moving to the bedside table, Castiel picked up your hair brush and some bands you’d left there. “Y/N, kneel in front of the bed.”

Getting up from your seat, you walked calmly over to the foot of the bed and knelt down in front of it, on the floor. Castiel then sat on the end of the bed, making the mattress springs ping under him. He placed his legs either side of you.

“I am going to brush your hair for you and then plait it, Y/N. I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on this,” Castiel’s voice rumbled from behind you.

“Of course,” you replied and closed your eyes.

So, so gently, Castiel brought your hair behind your ears, and then gently started to brush the tail ends of your hair. Despite the mess your hair was in from the shower, Cas avoided the snags, instead slowly working the strands piece by piece, unknotting them with care. He didn’t rush, instead he entered a reassuring rhythm. Once the knots were gone, Cas began to brush by your scalp, using enough pressure to make it feel like your head was being gently massaged by the bristles on the brush.

The strokes melded into each other and your mind stayed clear. You were swallowed up by the smooth action of Castiel’s work and it was wonderful. You didn’t notice quite when the brush was put down and replaced with Castiel’s fingers sliding through your hair, teasing strands together so that he could begin to plait it. There was a zephyr like energy behind his touch, feeling his hands there on your head, it slowly spreading through you.

Castiel could feel the tension dropping away from you while his fingers skillfully worked away at your hair. His nose twitched in appreciation at the scent of honey that rose with each subtle movement. Cas couldn’t remember where he had learned how to do this exactly, but he was pleased with the effect it was having on you.

And then Castiel noticed a change. Saw the place you had reached. His hands placed the hair band at the end of the plait and he swiftly got off the bed and knelt in front of you. You felt his presence on the edge of your awareness, the seemingly light pressure of his right hand on your left thigh.

“Y/N?” Called Castiel’s voice. “Y/N?” And you slowly came back to him, to his touch. “You may open your eyes now.”

You opened your eyes and looked into Castiel’s sparkling blue ones. There was a moment of disorientation as you tried to remember where you were. Castiel stroked your leg and spoke soothingly, grounding you there in the motel room.

“You did good,” Castiel soothed in his gravelly voice. “Very good, Y/N. Come on, I will help you up.”

With ease, Castiel helped you stand and then sit on the end of the bed. He was gone from your side for a moment, you keenly felt his absence and a whimper escaped from your throat.

“I’m here,” Castiel reassured as he pressed an open bottle of water in your hand. “Here, drink this.”

Your hands felt detached from you as you brought the plastic bottle to your lips and began to sip the water. Castiel put his right arm around you and held you close. Finishing most of the bottle, Cas took it from you and then eased you further back onto the bed sheets, before kicking his shoes off and joining you. He pulled you into his arms and held you close.

“I couldn’t…” you began, tears finally finding their way down your cheeks.

“Go on,” said Cas, his voice sincere and concerned.

“There was a book back in the house… and… it was Catch 22-”

“By Joseph Heller,” interjected Cas.

“Um, yeah, by Heller. It reminded me of an old friend who use to love it and this week… is…” A sob shook through you. Cas kissed your head.

“You’re safe here, Y/N. You can tell me anything.”

“Thank you, Castiel… this week is… the anniversary of them stepping out of my life forever… no longer wanting anything to do with me… and a tiny part of me misses having them in my life.”

Castiel drew you closer. “Thank you for telling me,” he said before moving to kiss you lightly on your lips. He tasted of the pizza, long summers and honey. The contact was intense but needed and you sunk into the kiss. You felt exhausted. And once the kiss ended, you rested your head on Castiel’s chest and the angel stroked your arms and thighs, his touch reassuring. You didn’t completely stop thinking about the book, but Castiel had put you in a space where it was manageable.

“Cas?”

“Yes?” His voice rumbled through your head.

“Is there anyone that you miss?”

For a moment Castiel’s touch wavered and then continued. “Many… perhaps too many. But I am unable to bring a single one of them back. Instead, I focus on those who are in my life: Dean, Sam and you.”

Smoothly, you lifted your head and stole a kiss from Castiel before resting your head once more.

“I know you’re exhausted,” Cas murmured as he continued to hold and stroke you. “Why not close your eyes?”

And so you did, feeling yourself gradually sink down into sleep, surrounded by Castiel’s warmth and love.

Not needing sleep, Castiel spent the entire night watching you. His awareness drifting, but always a part of him tethered there to your motel room. Your question had not made Castiel uncomfortable, but he could not help reflecting on those who had been lost to him, either through fate or… his own hands.

*

The morning sun drifted through an opening in the motel room’s blinds, and Castiel’s lips brushed against yours. Sleepily, you opened your eyes and looked up at the angel who was leaning over you, straddling your right leg, his hard on pressing into your thigh.

“Morning,” greeted Castiel.

“Mor-” you yawned, smiling, “ning.”

Castiel brought his lips to yours again, this time he kissed you, sucking your bottom lip and making you open your mouth to his. Fully awake, you felt a warmth spreading through you.

Pulling away from Cas, you caught your breath. “Cas,” you moaned pulling at your clothes and his.

Efficiently, but lovingly, Castiel eased the two of you out of your clothing, discarding it onto the floor. Both naked, Castiel left a trail of kisses down your chest and stomach, and you felt a pooling of need deep in your core, anticipation growing as Cas got closer and closer to your aching centre.

You gasped as Castiel gently opened you and then dipped his tongue between your folds, heading for your clit with his tongue, while a finger began to work away inside you. Your hands tensed in the sheets. Cas’s perpetual stubble brushed your skin. Castiel’s ministrations were expertly delivered: the right speed, the right amount of pressure.

Adding a second finger, Cas began to stroke your G-spot, causing you to buck towards his face and you felt a chuckle from him. Castiel’s goal was clear and you were willing for him to chase you over the edge. His fingers curving into you, his tongue tasting you.

“Cas,” you moaned, your voice almost pleading with him, as you came, your body bucking.

When he pulled away, you hazily looked up at Castiel as he knelt on the bed. His hard on was jutting out and you could see his own need written clearly on his face.

“Do you want me?” Cas asked, his voice not quite a growl. You nodded yes. Castiel slid off the bed and found the condoms you kept in your bag. You watched as he opened a packet and slid a condom on, before returning to you.

Allowing Castiel to position your hips and legs, you remained on your back as the angel eased himself into your aching heat, filling you. Castiel brought his head level with yours and you tasted yourself as he kissed you, his hips slowly moving. The pace was gentle, and Cas rained kisses, whispered praises.

“You are so good, Y/N,” Castiel said as he changed his angle slightly, beginning to hit your sweet spot once more. “So, so good.”

Swimming in his blue eyes and the movement of hips, you enjoyed the way the muscle’s in Castiel’s arms felt as your hands gripped him. He smelled of need, sex and something that was uniquely him, something that you had never sensed in another man, let alone a Dom. But you could never place what it was. Sweet, yes, but what exactly you didn’t know.

The pace was not fast, instead leisurely and measured. Castiel was making love to you, determined to start the day with less sorrow than the last. He hoped that through his body and his words, he showed you that he was there for you. Showed you that the here and now was what mattered. That each kiss, each thrust was a demonstration of all of this and more.

Tense, on the tip of plummeting again, you reached your right hand between the two of you and rubbed your clit. Sensing that you needed more, Castiel sped up his thrusts. You pulled away from Cas’s kisses.

“I love you... Castiel,” you moaned, almost there.

“I love you too… Y/N.”

And that was it. Pressure unleashing, body bucking, Castiel mouth stealing. He stole your breath as you came, his lips back on yours his kisses more fevered than before. The last waves of your orgasm subsiding, Castiel pulled your hand away from your clit, and placed your hands either side of your head. Gripping your wrists, the pressure commanding and reassuring, Castiel began to speed up his thrusts.

Castiel knew that he couldn’t hold back much more, but he kept himself in check, knowing how he could easily hurt you if he didn’t concentrate. He could feel himself getting closer, closer, tasting your lips, eyes rolling at the way you surrounded him. But he eased himself there, though his sped-up thrusts were enough to make you pull away from his lips once more, crying his name over and over as he hit your sweet spot and crashed you over the brink. And then Castiel was there; spilling into the condom; his body shaking; kisses deep and hands trying not to squeeze too hard.

Pulling out of you, you felt a pang of emptiness as Castiel shifted away to take the condom off and bin it. A whimper rising from your chest, Castiel hurried back to your side, a bottle of water in tow. Handing you the water, he watched as you drank some.

“We need to shower,” Castiel said in his gravelly voice.

You pulled the bottle down. “Give me a moment, Cas,” you replied, your heart still beating fast.

There was a knock at your door.

“Uh, guys, are you up yet?” Called Sam through the door, his tone such that you knew he had heard some of the morning’s activities.

“Yes, Sam. We just need to get ready,” called Cas.

“Okay. Do you want me to get you breakfast?” Called Sam.

Castiel looked at you. You nodded, trying not to smirk. “Please, Sam,” Castiel replied.

“Okay, uh, I’ll be back with it in thirty. Dean wants to leave in an hour. Okay?”

“Okay, Sam,” Castiel called back. He turned to look at you and your smirking face. “What’s so funny?” He murmured.

“I think Sam heard us,” you explained. You watched Castiel’s face for a moment, his eyes squinting shut slightly.

“Oh,” he finally said.

“Yes, oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic like this. I really tried hard to understand the D/s dynamic when it's about more than just sex.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Dreams from the Bunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com).
> 
> (Thanks to [Zeryx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeryx/pseuds/Zeryx) for beta reading this.)


End file.
